


The Change of a Summer

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: With everything he has done for her and everything he is to her, how can she not be attracted to him? However, when a whole summer goes by without seeing him and he comes back a changed person, is there still a chance for the two of them? Only time will tell as they go into their senior year of high school. Let the games begin! Modern day setting.





	1. Chapter 1

Going back to school really sucks.

Disregarding the fact that I slept through my alarm and only managed to snag a piece of toast as I rushed through my kitchen, Gale also decided to pick me up a tad bit early.

He is still on his early morning hunting schedule…

My dad and I stopped when he started putting in longer hours at work ever since…mom…

No I was not going to dwell on that on the first day of my senior year of High School.

I am halfway through before mentioned piece of toast as I get into the grey jeep only nodding my head in recognition at my long time best friend as I try to wolf down the rest.

“Hey Katnip, glad to see your timing hasn’t changed as we head into our last year”

I respond by giving him the finger as he laughs and we're off.

As soon as we make our way to our usual hang out, just outside of school and in front of the street parking, I hear them.

“Katniss!” Clove exclaims “Hey brainless” Johanna adds smiling when she sees me return her comment with a friendly glare.

Clove and Johanna are my best female friends. They are very much like me and very much not.

Johanna openly speaks her mind, while I am never good with words while Clove is a lot more chipper and smiling than I am.

However we all share one huge trait that defines us pretty well... Mess with our friends or loved ones and we will go after you with vengeance.

Our little trio is by no means the ‘popular crowd’ ,that is reserved for the cheerleaders.

Glimmer, Cashmere and Enoboria are annoying and attention hogging brats but they leave us alone.

The only confrontation we ever had was when they tried to pick on the other half of our group.

Madge, Delly and Annie are quiet possibly the nicest and most decent girls in the whole school.

This has made them quite popular with the student body.

It also got them in a rivalry with the cheerleaders, aka plastics, which eventually ended up with us intervening. After some minor cadyness we all left on a solid ground by the end of junior year.

Speaking of the the other trio, I think to myself as they make their way over to the four of us along with Gale’s best friend Thresh.

I hide my smile when I see Gale light up at the sight of Madge.

Even me with my horrible sense of emotions I can see how much the two like each other but they're both too blind to go after each other. They lack confidence and are almost as bad as Thresh and Delly were, before they got together.

When they finally make their way over we all start to talk about our summers.

I feel like a bad friend because I only half listen to what they say.

My own summer was a bit of a let down.

I had planned to hang out with a friend all summer long in hopes that he would recognize me as more than just...well more than just a friend.

He was shy, kind, caring and at times absolutely adorable.

Last year when it was just the three of us at home it was rough.

We only have one car since we sold the other to pay bills after mom passed and dad worked longer hours, so that left me to try and provide for Prim.

The only thing walking distance of us is the convenient store and one can only take eating so many microwaved dinners before getting tired of it. Sure we could have asked Gale or another family friend to take us shopping but we are a rather prideful and stubborn family...not to mention I have no clue on how to cook anything besides the basics.

I can still remember hearing the rain beat against our window as Prim and I watched a rerun on the TV as we finished up our homework. A ring of the doorbell caused me to grudgingly get up from the coach and head to the front.

When I looked outside there was no one there.

However when I looked down there was a huge paper brown lying in front of the door.

I was weary of a paper grocery bag on the front stoop, but the savory aroma coming from said bag was mouthwatering and I had to inspect it.

Carefully looking inside, my eyes bulged in surprise.

I scanned the area in front of our house and searched before taking one last look out to see no one there, I only saw the rain splattering on the ground.

Quickly I picked up the heavy gift and brought it inside.

Calling for Prim I ripped the double bagged gift and took out the contents.

Pastas, meatballs, chicken cutlets, Italian sausage, Italian beef, bbq pork, sauteed veggies, cold cuts, salads, pastries, freshly baked bread and then of course... lamb stew and cheese buns.

I knew who our admirer was even before Prim explained that the pasta was homemade.

From that moment Peeta Mellark was forever in my mind.

I went to thank him the next day, but he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. I say acted because, like myself, Peeta is a horrible liar.

He did this for us multiple times with different items, although there were was always fresh cheese bubs, and he never told a soul about it.

You see, the Mellark's along with Delly's and Thresh's family co-own a supermarket/ restaurant that is a huge staple in our small town.

It's design has currently caught the interest of some wealthy companies including both Snow Inc. and Coin & Associates.

A little food here there goes pretty much unnoticed.

Getting back on track, Peeta's kindness put my good friendship with him to something more.

By the end of last year I did everything short of throwing myself at him to get his attention.

I sat close by him at lunch, I smiled more at him, I tried to engage him more in conversation and I even tried more physical contact with him, but he always found a way to move out of my touch.

I even had a talk with the plastics about laying off on teasing him.

Peeta had a little extra baby weight on him, but that didn't bother me and the least. It made him that more irresistible to hug and want to cuddle next to...

I blush at that thought and Clove gives me a look before continuing the conversation and ironically it seguess to the man himself.

"So when did Peeta come back?" Annie asks Delly.

"Late last night I think. His cousin drove them back. Apparently they got back late do to a detour our something" she replied.

I inwardly let out a sigh. Peeta had went to Los Angeles for the summer to visit his Aunt and Uncle, who are looking to buy a business of some sorts here.

Peeta told me it was all hush hush because nothing was remotely final.

He was supposed to come back a week before the start of school but had decided to stay with his cousin an extra week.

We had been communicating through texts and apparently his cousin was his new idol...an idol the same age as us who would be coming to school here this semester while his parents worked on negotiations.

Once again I was only paying half attention to the conversation before we all turned to see...well I guess we first heard the car pull up onto street parking.

My mouth hung open as I so the trident symbol on the dark grey Maserati.

What parent in their right mind would give a kid that car let alone have the funds to purchase such a thing.

Californiacation blared from the speakers causing most students to look over.

From the car emerged two tanned guys.

The driver was tall, slim with a slight build and semi styled bronze hair.

The other was blonde and just a tad shorter and appeared to be stockier but his zipper hoodie made it hard to tell.

The two were laughing with each other as they got their bags out of the car.

"Oh my gosh it that Peeta!?" asked Delly in excitement.

I was about to tell Delly she was mistaken because Peeta would never let his hair grow out to be what it was now.

Plus Peeta was a little shorter and as much as I hate to say it...a bit bigger as well.

I was glad I kept that part to myself because...I was wrong.

It was confirmed that one of the two was indeed was Peeta when Marvel and Brutus, Peeta's school tormentors and bullies walked over to the pair.

"Hey Mellark nice hair you fat fairy" laughed the shaved headed Brutus.

"You bring back a boyfriend Pita Dough?" Marvel joined in obviously trying to make Peeta feel bad about his weight.

I almost was up in an instant before Madge cut me off.

"Gale" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Right" my best friend nodded, cracking his knuckles and was about to help Peeta out when Thresh put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a second. Peeta is not backing down from them"

I gave Thresh a glare until I looked over to see Peeta unzipping his hoodie and tossing it to what I assumed to be his cousin.

My jaw dropped at the sight before me.

Peeta was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off two heavily muscled arms.

I knew Peeta had muscles from all his work in the market, but I had never seen them with so little, if any fat on them. From what I saw there wasn't a hint of fat on any of him.

He looked damned right sexy as he walked over to the two jocks with his head high and a smile plastered on his face as his cousin leaned back on his car, also grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh come now boys. Don't be jealous. I know how much you two get off on the contact of two men plowing into each other on the football field and I know you can't keep your hands off me, but I regretfully inform you that I don't play for the other team. Don't worry though, you two will always have each other. With names like Brutus and Marvel"

Peeta said jokingly with a small lisp "It's quite clear who the man and women are in the the two of your relationship" he finished.

There were audible gasps from the school grounds.

No one had ever talked to the football jocks like that before and I didn't know whether to laugh or call out for Peeta to run after I saw Marvel lunge at him.

Peeta seemed to be ready for this however as he moved forward him self, grabbing Marvel by the shirt, and then pulled him forward as he rolled back, thrusting a foot in Marvel's abdominals.

Instead of falling on top of Peeta, Marvel was thrusted over him, with such force that he went flying to the ground, landing on his back and gasping out in pain.

Brutus was shocked after seeing Marvel being thrown around like a ragdoll.

It took him a second before he went after Peeta himself.

Peeta quickly sprang up from the ground and ducked underneath Brutus's jab and quickly tuned around, kicking out Brutus's back knee, causing the football jock to fall to his kness.

Before Brutus could get up Peeta was on him and put him in a headlock, stepping on the back part of Brutus's leg, behind the knee, that kept him down as he tried unsuccessfully to break free.

Marvel tried getting up in a hazy manner before he was lightly kicked in the behind and went stumbling down to the ground, compliments of Peeta's cousin.

Brutus was starting to turn purple when Cato and Gloss came running over.

Thresh and Gale started to run over as well to intervene until they heard Gloss speak.

"Okay, okay! Easy there Peeta you won! let him go before he passes out" Gloss...chuckled?

Cato also ran over to stop Marvel from trying to go after Peeta's cousin.

What the heck?

Peeta sighed and dropped Brutus while Marvel gave Cato a look before going over and helping Brutus up as the two stumbled away.

"Congrats! Good work Mellark" Gloss grinned as he put a friendly arm around Peeta while Cato shook hands with Peeta's cousin and patted him on the shoulder.

The four talked together like they were lifelong friends.

Since when had the swimming jocks become friends with Peeta?

This all was not making any sense.

Was I dreaming?

Is this really my sweet and innocent Peeta? What in the world was going on?

Hopefully I can ask the person in question as I see them walking over to us.

A small fire erupts in me as I see the plastics walk over to cut them off, but I am relieved when Peeta simply gives them a hello before passing them after they tried to start a conversation with him.

"Hi guys, long time no see" he smiles at us all like nothing had just happened as his cousin gives a slight cough.

"Oh where are my manners. I'd like to introduce you all to my cousin,..." Peeta tell us pointing to the guy next to him,

"Finnick Odair"

* * *

 

End of Chapter 1

Please comment, gives some Kudos or anything else if you would like to read some more.

Thanks!

LJAG


	2. Half a day

I am not to sure what to think of this new Peeta as I sit absent mindedly in my science class. Clove is taking notes so I'm glad that I can take this time to get my thoughts together.

 

Peeta has returned from California a different person but it's not all bad.  He has a new sense of confidence, he was participating in conversation more, and he has broken out of his shell. He also was no longer covering up his body.

 

However, he also seemed more flirty?

 

He was by no means hitting on anyone but he, along with his cousin Finnick, was definitely not lacking in charm. His cousin is also a little concern for me. He seemed like the typical male flirt and he seemed to have his eyes set on Annie by the way he looked at her.

 

If he thought she could be just another notch on the bedpost I will make him regret it. But Peeta seems to be best friends with him so he can't be all bad right?

 

I don't even know what to think. I wish he just came back as his usual self so that I...so that we could...ughh why was this happening!

 

The school year has just started and I am not even done with my first class of my Senior year and already I am becoming frustrated. This is not a good way to start the year.

 

Luckily I am saved from my own thoughts as the school bell rings and I head out with Clove to our lockers.

 

"You alright Kat? You seemed pretty distracted in class"

 

"Yeah I am fine Clover, I was just thinking" I reply, apparently unconvincingly.

 

"Not thinking of a certain blonde haired turned handsome hunk are you?" she smiles and laughs.

 

I want to curse myself as I feel a small blush runs across my cheeks before I can respond.

 

"What!? No, you’re nuts" I try to tell her, but am cut off by the entrance of my other best friend.

 

"Oh come on Katniss. We both know you have had a growing crush on Bread Boy for a while now" Johanna states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Would you keep it down Jo. I am not going about asking about you and Glo..."

 

"Alright, alright, point taken. Now onto the real matter at hand. What are we going to do about the Cali pretty boy and Annie?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

 

"It's obvious that he has a thing for her, but I didn't pick up on Annie returning his passes did you?" answered Clove.

 

"No, but I can never tell with Annie. She is always so hidden when it come to that stuff" Johanna replied as the warning bell rings.

 

"As much as I would love to stay and chat about these matters I need to get to class. See you both at Lit" I end getting a "Bye Kat" and "Later bitch" from my two best friends as I meet up with Gale and we head to Calc.

 

Math is supposed to be my strong suit, but today is just not my day as I barely pay attention as our teacher talks about himself and about our course work.

 

Gale is giving me an odd look but when I turn to him he just smiles.

I feel like I am back in grade school, but I still take out a piece of notebook paper before passing him a note.

 

-What? I ask

 

-Oh nothing he replies via the note.

 

-What? I ask again as I underline by first question.

 

-Peet sure has gotten his act together, hasn't he?

 

-What's that supposed to mean?

 

-Come on Katnip, he got some color he lost his extra weight, he may even be able to become a good athlete.

 

-Still not seeing your point

 

-Let me help explain it then. He is going to start getting the attention of the female student body soon if he doesn't have it already.

 

I pause before writing back.

 

-So? What does that matter?

 

-You should strike while the iron is hot

 

-I don't know what you are talking about

 

-Get Peeta to ask you out before he get's taken by another girl. Your plan for the summer failed so you need to hurry up.

 

I hate Gale at the moment. In return for giving him advice about Madge he was supposed to help me with Peeta this summer.

 

The one thing about having someone you can tell anything to, and knowing they will never tell anyone else, is that they have a certain sway over you and are able to be as abrupt as they like with little to no ramifications.

 

My hate for Gale has already disappeared as I finish ripping up the piece of paper.

 

The bell rings and before I can head out Gale grabs my arm.

 

"I know you don't like people telling you what to do, but I am only trying to repay the favor" he tells me. He always has to clear his debts with people.

 

"You ask her out and I may, and I say 'may', take you up on your advice" I bargain with him.

 

"Deal" he smiles before we head out.

 

I have the same teacher for Lit than I did when I was a Sophomore and sure enough we get the same introduction about her life and her this and that and ...oh my gosh I am bored out of my mind as I try to take a nap in back.

 

She is oblivious to the ones who sit in the back of her class, heck even if I was in front I could probably catch some shut eye.

 

Clove and Jo are not paying attention either as they talk quietly about Finnick and Peeta which keeps me up and somewhat alert.

 

When they talk about Peeta they look in my direction for my input but I don't give in .

Class is finally over as we make our way out and back to our lockers before heading to the cafeteria.

 

I sit in between Clove and Jo at our circular table and are joined by our other trio of female friends and Gale and Thresh, who go to get hot lunch. We save two seats for Peeta and his cousin who have yet to show up.

 

A light sigh escapes me as I open my brown bag to a meager lunch of an apple, turkey sandwich and a granola bar.  

That's when I see the two tanned boys walk out of the hot lunch room, with Finnick holding an order of fries and Peeta holding what looks to be a box full of something. They go to the microwave and Peeta heats one of the items up before putting it back in the box.

 

I try to not make it not blatantly obvious that I have been watching them the whole time but that plan goes out the window when Peeta catches my eyes. I am frozen for a second as his features light up and for some reason I don't know what to do, but am saved when Delly waves them over.  

 

They start their walk over but, of course before they can even make it halfway, they are stopped by the plastics table, who laugh at whatever they say too them, and then stop for a second at the swimming table to say hello to Cato and Gloss before finally making it over to us.

 

"You are misters popular" Delly greets them with a smile and Thresh laughs.

 

"Have you had a good day so far?" Madge asks Finnick politely and I can see the slight tension that Gale has.

 

"So far so good. I am bit disappointed though" Finnick replies.

 

"Oh? What about?" Delly asks him with concern.

 

"Well it is a well known fact that L.A. girls are the best looking girls in the states. And now coming here...let's just say I am quite disappointed" he answers.

 

I am almost clutching my fists. I don't care about the way I look, but making discouraging remarks about how my friends look it not something I will tolerate. Who the hell does he think he is!? I am broken out of thought as he continues.

 

"Very disappointed indeed. The female population here is much better looking than the girls in L.A. . I mean, just look at how lucky I am to being sitting at a table with the best looking girls in this school"

 

I am caught off guard, Johanna smirks, Clove laughs lightly, Madge and Delly start to blush and I see Annie try to hide a small smile.

 

"Jeeze Fin. Way to make things weird" Peeta cuts in as he opens the box that he had brought.

 

"Did you bring enough for the whole table Peet?" jokes Thresh after seeing the company  logo on the box.

 

"Actually I did" Peeta replies turning the box around. Inside the box is a variety of pastries including a...

"I made these this morning" he tells us before picking the most mouthwatering item out.

 

"I tried to fight him for that this morning , but he persistently pushed me away and told me he was saving it" Finnick tells us "Then he was all like 'we have to heat it up Fin'. He's always the perfectionist" Finnick continues, pointing back to the cafeteria microwave.

 

"It's better warm" Peeta defends his actions. "Here you go Katniss" he tells me with his signature smile that makes my stomach do flips.

 

I am so flustered I can only manager a meager "thanks"  as the heavenly aroma of cheesey goodness invades my nostrils causing my mouth to water.

 

The first warm bite causes me to hold back a moan of pleasure.

 

Luckily everyone else is too busy fighting over the other pastries to take notice. Well that is everyone else besides Peeta, who just gives me a smile as he takes out a paper bag from his backpack.

 

"Here's your tuna Fin" Peeta tells his cousin who greedily accepts the gourmet looking sandwich. He pulls out a chicken Caesar salad for himself while Finnick moves the fries in between them.

 

"Do you have the crack powder?" Finnick asks him eagerly.

 

At this all heads turn to Peeta in suspicion.

 

"Yes I have it Fin, but once again it is a parmesano-romano herb blend with some... " Peeta tries to say as he pulls out a bag of seasoning but is then cut off.

 

"It's powdery, it's white and it's so good that is it addictive... Peeta it's crack powder" Finnick reassures him comically.

 

"Whatever" Peeta replies as he sprinkles some on their fries.

 

"Hey Peet, can I get some?" asks Thresh.

 

Peeta nods and passes it over.

 

"Let me get some of that" Gale tells Thresh as he sprinkles some on his own fries.

 

"Holy crap Peet! This stuff is amazing. I agree with you Finnick. It's crack powder" my usual sullen best friend jokes as he passes it back to Peeta.

"Glad you enjoy it" Peeta smiles.

Gale is never one to give compliments easily, let alone to give them to Peeta.

 

The guys start shoveling their food as we try continue on with our lunch.

 

Conversation picks back up and slowly Finnick Odair starts to become added into our tight knit group by the time people are done complementing Peeta again on his delicious pastries.

 

However, I am not sure how to feel.

 

I dislike Finnick for taking Peeta away from me this whole summer, but besides his overly flirtatious personality he seems like a good guy.

 

Peeta likes him and there is no doubt in my mind that Peeta's new look has something to do with Finnick.

 

His new look does something to me and I want to move closer to him. Accidently graze against his muscled arms, get a better taste of his lingering scent of sugar and cinnamon.

 

What I would do to hold his strong calloused hands from years of hard culinary work.

 

 _Get it together_ , I tell myself as I break out of my own daydream.

 

Peeta looks at me with minor concern, but I just wave him off and am luckily saved by the bell as lunch ends.

 

The day is only halfway done and I am already flustered as I walk out with Jo and Clover.

 

**End of Chapter 2**

 

**Thanks for such a strong response and feedback! Sorry for the long wait for an update! As some of you know, I have multiple works, including a Hunger Games x HP crossover. So feel free to check those out as well if you are bored and looking for a read to pass the time.**

**Thanks again!**

 

**-LJAG**


	3. Chapter 3

Sociology and Theatre go by in a haze. They are both supposed to be easy classes if you put in the work, but I’ll worry about that later. I walk with Jo as we head to the downstairs to the lockers for PE. Delly joined us along the way and is talking to Jo so I just have to nod my response when she addresses me. The only thing on my mind is getting out early for early dismissal next period. Well...that’s one of the things on my mind…

When the three of us head out of the locker rooms we hear the end of the plastics conversation. 

“I am done with those football dorks. I have wasted enough time on Marvel for a lifetime. I am done with boys for a while” Glimmer remarks to the others.

Cashmere laughs “Yeah sure. What you mean to say is that you are just done with the guys who have less than stellar IQs. You are now going to be moving on to different jocks”

“Or she’ll be going after something new that has popped onto her radar. Maybe some newly turned hunks returning from out of town” Enobaria chuckles playfully when she sees us enter.

I can’t hide the sudden tension that has just swept up from that comment. Unfortunately Cashmere seems to notice.

“Oh down worry Katniss, we all know he is yours for the taking...well Enoboria might need to take another hint” 

The girl in question returns her jibe with a devilish grin “Just because we can't touch... doesn't mean we can't watch”.

“Speaking of watching. What's the new kid’s deal. He have a girl back home?” Glimmer asks. 

“I don't think so. He has been looking at Annie any chance he gets though” Delly puts in. 

Cashmere smiles “Oh how cute! It looks like Annie will be the new competition” 

“Hey you leave Annie alone” Jo only half jokes.

“She is not our only competition Jo. She is not alone. All you girls are our competition” Glimmer informs us.

“Ugh. What?” I can’t stop myself from asking. 

“Come on Katniss. Don’t play stupid. You ladies aren’t blind...You all have remarkable assets”

“Well don't stop now” Jo laughs while Delly and I are more apprehensive.

“Your legs, Katniss’s skin tone, Delly’s hourglass figure. I would kill for any one of those” Enobaria answers. 

Delly and I try to hide a blush while Jo simply looks at her legs with new admiration.

I think we should respond with compliments of our own but that’s when the boys enter. Finnick and Thresh are joking with each other but my eyes are not on them.

My eyes are glued to how his top chest stretches his T-shirt while his arms do the same with his sleeves. His lower abdomen does not show which gets thoughts racing in my head as to what the mystery underneath his shirt looks like. I am not one to look at legs, but even his arm slightly muscled with no fat on them. 

_ Hold it together _ I tell myself as I try to divert my attention away from Peeta but that does not work because the three are headed over to us.  

Luckily Thresh comes over first and gives a quick kiss to Delly, who loves his small pdas, while we all divert our eyes.

“Ladies, how goes it this fine first day of Physical Education?” the flirt asks us and gets the plastics to grin in turn to his perfect smile.

Peeta rolls his eyes “Act weirder Fin” he tells his cousin before moving over next to me  as conversation continues. I am frozen at his close presence even though my head is screaming at me to accidentally brush up against him

Luckily I am broken out of my frozen state when Coach chaff comes in.

As usual on any first day of PE we don’t end up doing anything physical and instead just go over what they semester has in store for us. 

He has us sit down on the ground for it and I end up being slightly behind Peeta. I can't stop sneaking glances as his shoulder and arms flex every now and then when he decides to rest back on his hands. I feel like I am turning into a stalker of sorts. 

Jo catches me once but just smiles and doesn’t say a word. Luckily Delly is sitting with Thresh and the Plastics have their eyes on Finnick. The rest of the class actually pays attention to what our teacher is saying.

Coach Chaff lets us go early to change but I falter when I see Peeta spring up so quickly. Not only has he slimmed down but he has also gotten quicker. To make matters worse ...or better maybe, he offers me a hand up and I take it. 

His hand is strong and I am brought up in an instant. I go to thank him but his cousin comes in and makes fun of him and teasing him about how much of a gentleman Peeta is. I go to defend him, but Peeta just pushes Finnick aside and gives me a smile before heading out.

* * *

 

As is tradition on the first day of class and other occasions, especially now that we have even more time till some of us have to come back for afterschool programs, we all decide to head over to Greasy Sae's to celebrate the first day being over.

“Uhhh Peeta” Finnick nudges his cousin.

Peeta looks at him with a questioning look before it looks like he realizes something.

“Oh yeah. Sorry guys, we are going to have take a raincheck on this one. Have fun for us though” he smiles as the two depart. We are joined instead by Gale’s friend Thom, who tries to start up conversation with me, but I am just not interested in that moment.

“You okay Katnip? You seem even more quiet than normal” Gale tells me as we drive the short distance to our destination.

“I am fine”

“Really? Your mood is not related at all to Peeta not being available to join us and you have just decided to be cold to Thom for no reason. Nothing brought this on?” he laughs.

“Just shut up and drive” I glare.

“Whatever you say...Just know...if you need to talk... my ears are available” 

I sigh as my defenses break, but don’t reply for a moment.

“Thanks” I tell him softly.

He just nods his head. There is no need to reply. We understand each other. We always have. Even without words.

* * *

 

Gales and I didn’t even talk at all until we met up with the others and we all agreed to share a couple baskets of Sae’s famous chicken bites. They are the cheap pieces of chicken meat scraps that are seasoned, breaded and fried. She serves them with dynamite sauce and the school kids love them.

Sae’s is open for breakfast and the afternoon but closes for the evening. If you are looking for Greasy simple food in the evening you go to were Peeta’s brother Rhye works. 

Rhye helps runs the first floor of their three story restaurant. Burgers, Pizza, Sandwiches, They also add things like taco Tuesdays and Mediterranean Mondays. 

The Second floor is more formal with waiters and higher end dishes. 

The Third floor is only open on weekends and special occasions. It’s reservations only and pricey. Guess who creates the ever changing menu for the third floor? 

After much discussion Delly’s and Thresh’s parents insisted that they use Peeta’s creative mind. It’s been less than a year but customers love Peeta’s creations. What’s best is that no one knows he’s the one who comes up with the ideas. 

The families’ and myself are the only ones who know and I heard that Coin and Snow are both greatly interested in figuring out who the, and I quote, “Executive Chef that they resource out from” is.

I smile to myself as I dwell on that. Not only is Peeta gifted artistically and from a well off family, but now he has also filled out miraculously. What can a girl like me ever offer him? I should just give up. 

With that thought in mind I look over at my sister and her best friend as I play ‘babysitter’. However, the idea of me being a responsible grownup person to them is laughable. I am sitting at home and seriously considering giving Prim and Rue ice cream for dinner as they watch TV.  I guess I could make them mac n cheese I think to myself before my phone buzzes.

I got a text from Peeta.

_ -Can I come over? _

_ -Yeah feel free to stop by. _

Literally a second later the doorbell rings. I laugh to myself. I have told him before that he can come over whenever but he always insists on texting me like the gentleman that he is.

I open the door and am met by his smile and the bag, that is most likely too much food for a small army.

“Chicken gyros and melitzanosalata”  he tells me.

“Well then head on in on the double. Your two girlfriends will be thrilled to see you” I smile back at him and lead him in.

“Hey Peeta!” The girls shriek in excitement. They love and adore Peeta, but then again who doesn’t. He greets them like only like he can before the two little ones dive into what he brought and take portions like those of someone who you’d think hasn’t eaten in days, before thanking him and heading back to see the rest of their show.

We stay behind and in the kitchen as I rip off a piece of pita bread and slather it with the dip called, (and it only took me a hundred or so tries before I finally got the name right), melitzanosalata. It’s some sort of greek veggie eggplant dip. 

I hate eggplant but I love it in this dip, and in his parm and roll ups and greek lasagna and sometimes he puts it in a stir fry... But I’ll only eat it if it’s Peeta’s. Eggplant was not made to taste good and I'll never even order it at a restaurant. I just don't like it, except if he does his wonders to it.

“Oh my gosh Peeta. This is even better than I remember it! How do you do it?”

He just smiles in response “I used a new method that got more water out of it” then he changes topics “Rye has been keeping up with dinners right?”.

“Yes Peeta but, like now, it is appreciated but totally not needed” 

We are not poor. We, like many other families, are just not good with making good meals besides the basics. However, Peeta, and Rhye now too, don’t care.

“It’s either going here or to the trash and we like your family better” he jests.

“Fine” I concede.

“So…”

“So what?” I ask him with a questioning look.

“Isn't this better than what he makes?”

I laugh. 

The mellark brothers have always been in competition. From the wrestling ring to the kitchen. 

Sewda, Peeta’s oldest brother is quiet and reserved and very meticulous. He's also nice and very protective of his two younger brothers. Their mom was verbally abusive. She was bipolar and managed to hold it back until later years. His parents eventually divorced, but his father still tried to get her help. She refused and hasn’t been seen since.

Mr. Mellark didn’t get divorced soon enough though. She hid it from him and made her boys suffer. Sewda would always antagonize the evil witch so she’d lay off on the other two. This left Rhye to be the class clown and out going type. Rhye could charm anyone with words in order for him to get out of trouble.

Peerta takes after them both in his own way. 

Sewda is a manager at the store and second floor restaurant. He went to school and got a degree in business hospitality from New York.

Rhye is a sophomore at community college taking business courses as well as helping at the restaurant 1st floor and the store from time to time.

They are all different but share in outdoing each other in culinary delights. Sewda’s precise, Rhye’s playful and Peeta...he's artistic.

“Yes Peeta, you’re the best. Is your ego back on track now?” I joke.

“Yep, you bet” he laughs with his radiant smile that causes me to laugh as well as a pause in conversation takes place. Peeta decides to go to the cabinet like he has done before and makes us both a plate.

“A masterpiece per the usual”

“Thank you” he replies as we dig in.

I have no clue how he does it, but the dressing on the chicken combines with the lettuce, tomato, chopped Greek olives and yogurt sauce that makes for a mediterranean explosion of flavor. Not to mention the warm bread that goes with it. Who doesn't like pita?

You know the food is really good when no one is talking because they are all eating away. Peeta goes and reaches over to get some more of his dip and I can see his muscles contract from his tight shirt. I try to brush it off as just a glance, but he catches me as my eyes linger for a little too long.

“So are we going to be talking about this elephant that has been following you around since I have seen you?” he asks with a smirk.

I give him a questioning look in turn.

“Come on Kitty” he jokes using the name only he can use on me. 

“Not sure what you are talking about Peety” I return, honestly not sure what he is referring to. Surely he can’t know about…

“Katniss, you have been giving me secret looks and glances ever since I got back. I know what you are thinking” he tells me like it's obvious. 

Crap! How’d he figure it out? Did Jo or Clove tell him, did his cousin say something to him? I swear, If Gale broke my trust and told him…

“I am guessing you want to know how I lost all my extra weight?” he asks me, like he is right on his conclusion.

Oh thank god...although... I have been curious what he did to get so in shape.

“You got me” I lie with a smile on my face. “I am guessing it has something to do with your cousin?” I tell him, hoping to get his head away from any other other possible thoughts of why I have been giving him secretive glances.

“Yeah” Peeta then pauses to look out in the family room to see that Prim and Rue are eating and watching TV before continuing. “This is all supposed to be secret, but I trust you more than my own brothers so I’ll let you in some stuff” he tells me as my attention goes even more towards him. I am a little touched by what he said, but push it aside as he continues.

“My Aunt and Uncle are one of the biggest and best outdoor and pool construction companies in California. All the high ups and locals use them...Anyways because of this Finnick is a freaking man fish. I think he needs to be in water to live” Peeta jokes before continuing.

“We went swimming practically everyday, multiple times, in the pool and then that led to going to swimming in the ocean. That led to the beach were we would go on runs and play frisbee or toss the ball”.

He thinks for a moment “ We also worked and did manual labor for his parents. We were always busy and when we got to eat it would always be a meal by their private chef, who makes the best healthy meals I have ever had...Before I knew it my belly went away and then Fin brought me with him on his morning laps of the pool. He taught me all the strokes that would work each muscle” he tells me and I can see he is really proud of shedding the weight.

“Finnick was not the only one getting looks from the girls when we went to the beach...It felt so great Katniss. That’s why I stayed so long. I will admit that his friends were just alright...nothing like you guys...they were very materialistic...but his buddies did teach me how to defend myself” he smiles as his story ends.

“Peeta that’s great! I am so happy for you!” I tell him and even walk over to give him a hug. I wish I would have held on longer because I loved his hugs before, but now...wow.

“Thanks, I really am really happy too. Especially because Finnick will be staying here all year. His family is going to be buying the Swimming Center, officially as of today. They are refurbishing and doing some remodeling. They are also going to add a food and drink station too it. That’s where we were today...and last night. Gloss and Cato were there and Finnick made friends with them pretty easily. Those two never messed with me at school and I guess now we are friends, especially after this morning's incident”.

Oh great…

Before I can say anything the door to the front opens up and my dad comes in, finally back from work.

“Peeta! Look at you kid. L.A. did you good!” my dad shakes his hand and gives his shoulder a squeeze. Peeta is like a son to him in some ways. I always thought Gale, being the more masculine of the two, would get along better with my dad. However, dad says Gale has too much fire for his liking. He is too much like me.

“Thanks Mr. Evendeen”

“By mid October you are going to have to start calling me Jack”. My dad jokes. 

He's told Peera, once he's turned 18, he should call him by his first name. I turn 18 in December and yet I still have to call him dad. Although he did say I can still call him daddy.

My dad is such the comedian. I watch them banter as my dad gives him thanks for bringing dinner and asks him excitedly if that's the dip he makes while Peeta tells him of his trip. My dad goes into the fridge and pulls out a beer, offering one to Peeta, who declines politely.

My dad wouldn't do this with anyone but Peeta . My mom and dad were best friends with Mr. Mellark growing up, which is another reason I think my dad feels like he is the son he never had.

"Peeta , as usual you are always welcomed to stay as long as you want, especially if you keep bringing masterpieces over. Rhye doesn't have the same touch as you do" my dad tells him and Peeta smiles.

"Alright you two, I don’t want to have too much hanky panky between the two of you...we got kids in the other room you know" my dad jests as he gathers up his meal.

I want to creep inside a hole from his words as I try to not give him a murderous look. 

Peeta of course just laughs and tells my dad that he’ll try. My dad returns the laugh before he goes into the family room to check in on Prim and Rue before proceeding to his den, a.k.a., his man cave.

Peeta picks the conversation right back up while I wish that that my dad and Peeta’s words were true. Even just watching Peeta talk and explain things is heating me up a little.

Eventually he makes his way out, but not before giving me a goodbye hug as I get a pleasant whiff of his scent. 

I close the door, after saying goodbye, and let out a sigh.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I just completed my first day of my Senior year with Peeta Mellark.


	4. Chapter 4

As the school year progresses things fortunately seem to come into a natural sync. Finnick's parent’s buying the swimming center was the biggest news so far. Finnick said it was because his parents wanted to diverse their portfolio, whatever the heck that means, but I have a feeling it has to do with something else seeing that Peeta no longer talks to me about it too much. 

Although Peeta and I continue to talk and hang out with each other quite often, there are some awkward moments when he catches me giving a secret glance over at him. I don’t know how he catches me though. I am pretty good at stealth. Besides that it’s either other females coming up to flirt with him or males coming to try and become his friend I guess. The later part is irritating because they end up standing way too close to me. 

However, I would rather have my personal space invaded then have to deal with the harpies. Peeta is too polite to reject a single girl’s obvious flirtations. Although he never returns their flirtations in gusto, it never stops them from coming back. Another change in our group dynamic is two added friends.

We have started to see more of Gloss and Cato in our midst. The two aren’t the worst people in the world, even with their overabundant amount of cockiness. They can be funny at times and they keep away the football jocks from us. Gale and Thresh play soccer and were usually in an annoyingly constant rivalry with the football crowd. So that’s over.

Jo, Clover and myself are participating in an outdoor adventure club we started that has surprisingly good numbers for something so new. Strangely enough we got Mr. Abernathy, our counselor, to head it. I am hoping that Peeta will join as well but for now he is spending most of his time with Finnick at the swim center or at his family’s buisness.  

I sigh to myself as I get home to my empty home. Prim is at Rue’s and my dad is not due back for a while. I proceed to take out frozen left overs of chicken and sausage giambotta, another creation of Peeta’s that took forever to pronounce correctly, before going to see what’s good on TV as I take out my homework.

I hear a certain kock on the door as I smile to myself and yell for them to come in.

“Hey Kitty” he grins as he walks in, bag of what I can only guess is food in hand. Peeta has finally nixed sending me texts and instead uses his patented knock. 

I roll my eyes at him  “More food? Are you trying to eliminate my self esteem when I look in the mirror?” I joke, inwardly I am always grateful that I have such a great metabolism. Outdoor activity only goes so far when it comes to being able to fit into my clothes.

“Nooo” he remarks playfully, “Besides, it's just Southwest salad leftovers that need to get eaten” he tells me.

“Oh well thanks for the table scraps then” I joke.

He smiles in turn “Only the best for the best” he counters quickly effectively causing me to stop any smart comeback as I switch topics.

“Mixing Southwest with Italian?” I ask him nodding to the defrozen meal in the sink.

He shrugs his shoulders “Sure why not? Let’s go crazy” he jokes as he gets a pot out and onto the stove. He probably has used it more than we have as he puts a little water in it.

“Are you making us soup too?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. He just smiles in turn.

“I learned a trick or two from the Odair private chef. When you reheat a frozen meal with a sauce in it you can reheat it in a little water to rehydrate it. It reheats it evenly  so the sauce doesn’t burn” he tell me.

“Won’t that make it less flavorful?” I ask him, remembering a week ago when he taught me to make a simple ground beef for tacos. I over seasoned it with too much salt and thought I ruined dinner.  I called up Peeta who instructed me to add water and canned tomato sauce to make chili. 

My dad and Prim were impressed with my chili and homemade tortilla chips, that Peeta also instructed me to make. I thought there would be too many chips but seeing as I burned about a ¼ of them in the oven it actually all worked out and only took me double the time I thought it would. Still my best dinner I ever made to this day.

“At first it will lose some flavor but when it reheats a lot of the water will evaporate. And as you know, it is always easier to add seasoning then take it away” he laughs, referring to said chili incident.

“Hey don’t be mean. You said it yourself that I am good sew chef” I retaliate.

He smiles at me as he starts the reheating process “It’s a ‘sous-chef’, and yes you do make a good one....when you are actually concentrating on what you are doing”

I can’t reply with the truth unfortunately.  The truth being that the reason I sometimes lose focus is because my eyes are busy spying on him as he works. Or because I would become frazzled when he would come behind me to help show me the proper and easier way to do things. It never helped because half the time I forgot what he said because I was too busy thinking of our close proximity. 

So instead of replying with the truth I stick out my tongue like a child, which only gets him to laugh in turn as he goes to prepare the salad. He goes to ask me something but then he changes his mind as his mouth opens only to close back up.

“Spit it out Peety” I tell him before he can say anything else. He looks directly at me and then pauses prepping the salad. Oh gosh, this must be big if he can’t talk and cook at the same time. He seems nervous and the longer he waits the more I start to worry.

“Well, if you want...Ummm...we need...or I guess I need...” he pauses as he thinks of the right words while I give him an annoyed expression to just spit it out. One of his many strengths is the use of his words, but in the rare occasions when he can’t figure out the perfect way something he tends to stumble over them. I kind of like it when it happens because it reminds me that he is still human like me.

“We are looking for an assistant to help me on Friday’s. You know that this is the time of year that we usually get bombarded because we give out the discounts during Football nights. So if you wanted some part-time income it’s yours for the taking” he tells me a bit shyly that makes him that much more adorable.

His offer seems more than tempting. Some extra spending cash and more time with Peeta. The only issue I have is there is surely someone more qualified. He also said its mine for the taking, but I would rather go against other applicants and get the job fair and square. I tell him this and add “I don’t want to put your dad or the others parent’s in a bind if things don’t turn out well. I don’t want them getting a reputation of hiring people over others just because their friend’s with their children. And imagine if they, my bosses, would have to fire me? How awkward would that be?”

Peeta just grins his stupid grin at me before replying. “First off, things will be fine it’s not like it's permanent. Second off, we hire part time people all the time just because we know them, especially younger students because they prefer shorter hours and don’t need full time. Third off, it’s not their decision to hire for this position” he pauses. 

What does he mean it’s not his, Delly’s and Thresh’s parents’ decision? 

He then looks up at me sheepishly “They want me to have more responsibility so they are leaving the hiring process up to me. I’d be your ‘boss’ for lack of a better term but I’d prefer co-worker. Also, there is no way I’d be firing you...Before you say anything know that I thought about this for a while and that is the  reason why I was hesitant to offer it to you” he tells me truthfully.

A part of me wants to decline so as to not make it look like his first hiring call was a bad one. Another, more selfish part, just want’s to accept due to for the aforementioned reasons.

“I accept” I answer quickly causing myself to be a little surprised. You can guess which part of me won out. Peeta reacts similarly, but his whole face seems to light up in excitement.

“Really!? I mean great! This will work out perfectly” he tells me enthusiastically which only gets us both to smile as we work together to finish our dinner before sitting down to talk about what the job entails. In the back of my head I am really beginning to think that things just might work out after all.

* * *

Friday night progresses as Peeta and I are pushing it into overdrive as we continue to work surprisingly well with each other. We are currently, I believe what they call, ‘pre prepping’. For instance Peeta deals with all the Pizza dough, cutting and measuring it up for the different sizes before sending it to Rhye’s kitchen where they will roll it and somehow cook it on only one side.

When they get an order they will sauce and load it with toppings before putting it in the oven again to finish cooking. It makes for the perfect crust and cuts out some of the wait time for orders. We also do things like putting potatoes into a machine that spits out the perfect fry to be blanched by the others before they are quickly fried in fat to order. The unused parts of said potatoes get made into the family secret mashed potatoes to be served on the second level.

I am currently slicing beef roasts that will later be shipped out and be reheated in their own gravy for beef sandwiches with sweet or hot peppers on the first level. If that wasn’t enough, you can choose to add Rhye’s signature cheese sauce to it. He was in here earlier, hassling me and Peeta in his usual joking manner before heading to the first floor with a gigantic pot of it. 

Peet is also working on cutting roasts with me except he is cutting them for the second floor. Unlike me who can get away with cutting rather sloppily because it makes it more ‘authentic’, at least that’s what Peeta told me, he has to make his cut perfectly every time.

We finish off the last of our tasks and pack it up before it gets wheeled away by another employee. Peeta sighs out loud as we finish washing our hands “So after your second day of work what do you think? You still willing to come back next week and help me survive?” he asks me at I try to divert my eye from where some sweat had peaked it’s way onto his shirt, making the center line that divides his pecks well known and inviting to stare at.

I myself am glad to I wore extra strength deodorant because I am fairly certain I was starting to get sweaty pits my first day, but Peeta either didn’t care or was too busy showing the ropes to me to notice. “As long as you are willing to continue to make sure I don’t fall down flat on my face in the future” I reply back playfully.

He smiles in turn. “Deal” he tells me before offering to take my apron for me. He is always the gentleman. I go and take off my hat before undoing my braid and run my fingers through my hair to help unwind from the day's work before putting it back into a temporary ponytail.

I notice that Peeta has been a little quiet and when I look over to him he looks like he just got caught looking at something he shouldn’t. “You alright?” I ask him with mild concern.

“What? Umm No, I mean yeah...it’s just” he starts and fumbles which gets me to involuntary grin. “Your hair looks nice down” he tells me.

I don’t know how to reply so I just thank him for the compliment before he comes back to normal. “I guess we should get going. I’ll drop you off at your place and be back over in about half an hour?” he asks me.

“Make it 45. I got a text from Prim and Rue that they want to come to the game and are getting ready at my house so it’ll take me longer to get out of there”.

Peeta nods his head in understandment “Do they need a ride?” he asks me and I honestly don’t know. “No don’t worry about them. Rues parents or my dad can take them later. You're already doing me a favor by picking me up” I tell him. Gale would usually be the one to do this but he is taking Thresh, Delly, Annie, and Madge. Clove is taking Jo in her dad’s two seater. Jo loves ride in the convertible while Clove has gotten over the allure of her father’s wealth. 

“It would really be no bother. Let me know either way” he tells me as we get our things before he hold the door for me and head out. I already told him long ago that I don’t need anyone to hold a door for me but he replied by saying he doesn’t care and his holding the door routine is just how he was raised and wouldn’t be changing it anytime soon. 

Instead of arguing every time he acts like a gentleman we instead will tease each other or make a game of it. “It’s always nice to know chivalry is still alive” I tell him.

“I wouldn’t call it alive” he jokes “I’d say it’s more like in a coma, but don’t you worry. Us Mellark men are working on a cure to wake its butt up” he tells me before going overboard as he even opens up the passenger side of the car door for me.

“Are you going for extra brownie points today?” I tease him.

“Well that depends on where it will get me” he grins and I think my heart fluttered. Did he just imply? No, definitely not. I am overthinking it. He was just trying to be funny, I tell myself as he waits for me to get in and then shuts the door safely it before getting in the driver side of the SUV and we are off.

* * *

It’s about 5 minute before Peeta is coming to pick me up, well I guess now us up, and somehow my diabolical little sister and Rue have managed to convince me to let them do my hair and makeup as a thank you for letting them ride with me and Peeta. Luckily they went light on the makeup and were debating how to braid my hair when I let it slip that It might look good if some of my bangs were left down.

They decided to do just that and gave me a held-together, yet loose, braid. I can’t deny that they did a pretty good job even though I felt like I was little Posy and the two were playing dress up with me. They are also trying to get me to put on a ‘cuter’ top. I find that my Mockingjays’, my favorite band, T-shirt with a long sleeve underneath and my favorite pair of jeans work just fine thank you.

“Fine I guess that will do” Prim sighs in defeat.

“At least the jeans make your ass look great” Rue tells me as I turn my eyes on her “Language little one. There is still time to catch a ride with someone else”. 

Rue just smiles at me and motions like she is zipping her lips when the patented knock is heard from the door. I told him to just give me a call and we would be out,  _ but it looks like he decided to ignore that request, _ I think to myself as Prim races to the door.

“Peeta!” she squeeks in excitement and is soon followed by Rue. “PrimRib and Ruetittatouille! You both look lovely tonight” he greets them back.

“Peeta aren’t we a bit too old now for those nicknames?” Rue sighs, although I can tell they are both thrilled with by his compliment.

“Well I guess that depends” he tells them with a smile. “Are you too old now from my dad’s iced cookies?” he asks pulling a bag of said cookies from behind his back and from the look the two little ones are giving him I know he has won this battle

“It looks like your nicknames will be around for a good long while” I tease them and come fully into the kitchen to get a good look at him in his faded bootcut jeans and tight fitting black v neck that makes me have to stifle my tongue from licking my lips.

“Hey Kitt...” he stops when he fully sees me. “Wow, you look great. Your hair. Did you do that on purp-” he starts before I cut him off. 

“I thought it would be a nice change” I answer. Not wanting the two other people in the room to know that he complimented me when my hair was down and that complement may or may not have been the reason why I chose to have it like this. However, Prim seems to suspect something but decides to keep it to herself. 

“Well I guess we should get going. Don’t want to be stuck with the Freshman on the upper level seats right?” Peeta jokes as we head to the game.

When we get there we meet the others in the parking lot before Cato, Gloss and Finnick show up in Cato’s truck. “Anyone want to partake in a little pre-game shenanigans?” Finnick asks with his pearly white smile.

The drivers of the night decline and I give Prim and Rue a look that says don’t even think about it and to keep this to themselves. Prim looks back at me as if saying ‘as if’. I have to keep reminding myself that she is the responsible one. 

Jo hands me the bottle and I take a small drink of the coke bottle that is laced with rum. To his credit Finnick did a pretty good job of mixing it so it’s not too strong but not too weak. We hang out in the parking lot and just chill as we talk and listen to whatever pop song Cato has playing through his truck before heading into the game. Another point going to Finnick comes when he offers us all a stick of gum and we accept.

He even gives one to Prim and Rue before they go to the area behind the field goal post that is kind of the unofficial place where the junior high kids hang out.

I see him give two pieces to Peeta and tell him “just in case you need it for later tonight” before Peeta shakes his head and gives his cousin a playful shove. Finnick just laughs and nearly walks into three other guys who are from the other school, one of our rival schools.

“Watch where you’re going asshole” one of the guys yells at him and we all give him a dismissive look. Even from his words we can tell the guy has had a couple. We are obviously not one to judge on drinking before games but we also know well enough not to overindulge.

“What are you looking at bitch!?” another one exclaims as he walks dangerously close past Annie. Finnick moves quickly to go after the guy, but Annie manages to grab his arm and tell him to leave them be, as the three drunkards continue to walk away. When I look over to the other males in our group it looks like they were about to do much the same, but let it pass when Annie calmed Finnick down and led him away.

A positive that came about from the slight confrontation was that Finnick and Annie were locking hands still as she continues to lead him and the guys’, I don’t know, sense of male alpha protective genes arise so that Gloss moved closer to Jo, Cato went closer to Clove, Gale closer to Madge, Thresh and Delly where already locked together which left Peeta to become extremely close to me.

I only hope the rest of the night continues to progress like this.

* * *

 AN: Was going to add another scene but decided it would be a better way to start off next chapter and leave a bit of cliffhanger as to what is to come up next.

Thanks for reading!

-LJAG

 


	5. Chapter 5

We meet up with the rest of the seniors and make small talk till the very beginning of the game is about to begin. The Junior Varsity game just ended up in a loss for us. The seats are packed but that doesn’t stop tradition as we all yell for the lower classmen to move up the stands. It’s nothing personal, we had to move for the seniors for three consecutive years before we got this privilege. 

There is some grumbling but the student body eventually gives in and makes room for us. Even with the new space we still have to file in like packed sardines. However, we didn’t really get seperated so I ended up stuck in between Peeta and Gale, so no issues there. We’ll besides Gale’s smugs look at me that he thankfully withheld till Peeta looked away to reply something to Annie and Finnick.

I fire right back at him and give a glance to Madge before looking him dead in the eyes. He just smirks and surrenders with a look that basically said,  _ You got me there _ . 

The game starts out rough and it is clear to everyone, even those who don’t have a clue about football, that there is absolutely no love between the two teams.

Yellow flags have been thrown left right and center as we fight to be louder than our own competitors in the stands on the opposite side of the field. It's almost like a small war between two schools as the aggression only escalates further as it all continues. 

I am not one to be one of those people who think a win means everything but something about being in between Peeta and Gale as well as the whole student body does something to me. Does something to us. We seem to be becoming transformed into primitive creatures as we yell, shout and cheer as the stands start to shake when we score a touchdown and break into the lead.

Halftime could not have come at a better time as the overly hostile players make it off the field while the roaring crowd starts to disperse to stretch and resupply on snacks and drinks.

We make a quick sprint to the bathroom and through a secret path that requires hopping over a fence in order to beat the ridiculous long line for the bathrooms. We make it back to our spots in record time thanks to the guys offer to get said snacks and drinks. Well guys being Peeta and Finnick and the rest agreed with a little flirtatious persuasion.

“Damn Jo it looks like you have Gloss wrapped around your little finger” Clove jokes as we take our seats.

“You’re one to talk Clover. You have got Cato just as bad” she returns with giant grin while Clove tries to brush it off.

“Cato and I are just… Cato is just my friend” she rebuts planning her words carefully.

“Aren’t you missing the word boy before the friend bit?” I ask devilishly before her eyes shoot daggers at me while I brace for her counter.

“Do tell us how your new job is working out. You and Peeta having lots of ‘fun’ in the kitchen? You know it can get pretty hot and exhausting working in there...but I guess if its with Peeta you also get great pleasure from it as well, am I right” she fires back and I am caught up short with a reply.

“I have known Peeta forever and agree that he can make basic stuff like working in the kitchen a fun experience, especially when your parents make you work there on the weekends and you’d rather be anywhere else” Delly replies for me with a sincere tone. I am not sure if Cloves double meaning went over her head or if she is just helping me out. When I catch the briefest of smiles she gives me while the others just roll their eyes at her sweet reply I am guessing the later.

Delly can seem totally oblivious but I think that may just be a front so people underestimate her. When she asks Madge about Gale I it only supports my theory.

“That boy is either inept in taking a hint that I am interested in him or he is playing hard to get. Either way it is getting more frustrating and I am almost thinking of giving up. I still don’t get how you two get along so well Katniss” she responds and I shrug my shoulders. Sometimes being silent and communicating as little as possible with words works.

“And by giving up you mean until you see him, and his nicely toned body in uniform, next on the soccer field” Annie jibes and causes us to laugh at her usual quiet nature on these types of things.

“Hey now! I am not hassling you about Finnick. Who, by the by, I don’t see you pushing away his advances as of late” Madge deflects quickly.

“I am trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he’s related to Peeta he has to have some good in him right?” she asks us before looking back at me, and in doing so brings back the topic of me and Peeta. Isn’t it supposed to go back to hassling Johanna and then Clove before coming back to me?

I guess fate doesn’t have my back tonight as conversation goes into how good Peeta is looking tonight and then comes their unasked for advice on how to make a move on him tonight.

“I gotta admit bread boy, or now should I call him the captivating cook?” Jo grins, patenting her newest nickname for Peeta “Fills out his shirt quite nicely”.

“His snug jeans also seem quite inviting, right Kat?” Clove nudges me and I can start to feel the tinge of heat creeping up my cheeks.

“I’d have to agree on both accounts” Delly answers as all our heads turn to her in question but she just rolls her eyes at our slight shock.

“All the Mellark boys are quite good looking, it’s no big secret” Delly replies factually.

“But there no comparison to Thresh right?” Madge interjects with a smile.

“Well obviously” Delly answers with just a hint of humor before conversation continues on until the boys get back.

As much fun as we have been having in their absence it looks like the same can’t be said for them. The guys come back and Finnick looks oddly perplexed while the others seem to be trying to sway his awkward behavior. Well, at least awkward for Finnick.

“Don’t worry about it so much Fin. The asshole totally deserved it” Cato tells him and the others agree.

“Deserved what?” Annie asks, a tad bit accusingly. Finnick now looks guilty but Peeta steps up for him.

“You know that Freshman who walks with a limp, and has a little trouble walking because of a medical condition?” he asks and we confirm that we do. I’ve seen the kid in the halls, he uses forearm crutches and seems nice enough.

“Well those three jerks from before, the ones we ran into when we first got here...They were first harassing the girls he was with but then the started making fun of him...” Peeta then stops when I see he is replaying the scene in his head and his own fist clenches. 

We all are in slight shock when we just how angry Peeta has gotten before Gloss puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Thresh takes over.

“The jackasses took one of his crutches and were mocking him. When the kid asked for it back they acted like they were going to give it back before they hit the kids bad leg with it. The kid would have fallen flat on his face had his other friend not been there to help him”.

What bastards! How could someone do something like that! I swear if I catch sight of those thugs…

“We all ran over to stop them from going any further but, Finnick was a bit quicker than us” Thresh smiled at Finnick who still was looking at the ground.

“Fin ninjaed the crap out of the guy. One hit right in the guy’s back and he was down for the count” Cato exclaims while the others look at Fin in question.

“Yeah, how did you do that Finnick?” Gale asks him.

Peeta sees his cousin's hesitation and goes to answer but Finnick decides to reply. “I hit him in his soft spot, I jabbed him where his liver is” he answers before he catches on that we are still unsure what that actually means. “Me and my friends were obsessed with MMA, Mixed Martial Arts, for a whole summer. You hit someone in that special spot and it doesn’t matter how tough they are, they’re going down” he explains.

“So what’s the big deal? Why are you so down? You gave them what they deserved” Jo asks him. 

“Exactly what we’re saying” Gloss adds.

“Because... I lost control. The guy couldn’t get up and had to have his two friends practically carry him away. I just meant to stop him, not hurt him that bad. I should have handled it better” he tells us. I begin to feel conflicted about what he says because I remember the first day they arrived here and how they took the two football jocks down a peg...but I guess that was rather controlled.

“Well the freshman thought you handled it just fine and they were all more than happy you stepped in” Peeta tells him, trying desperately to cheer his cousin. We go to offer the same but the crowds start coming back in as the second half of the game is underway and the last thing I see is Annie reassuring him that it’ll be alright as we again get squished together like sardines when the second half begins.

If anyone had any thoughts that a nice break in between periods would stop the rival teams from attacking each other, like they were in a war against each other, they would be severely disappointed. The game is down right brutal. As much as I don’t care for Marvel and Brutus, I can’t deny that that they are both really good as they act as a wide receiver and our full back respectively.

However, the real excitement comes when the last seconds of the game arrive and we just got an interception and the score is tied. The crowds are in an up roar as we go for a 40 yard field goal with seconds left on the clock. I actually think the females are shouting louder and wilder than the males as Foxface gets onto the field. She got her nickname by her sly and fox like appearance when she gets set up to kick. She is also the only girl on the team which a bunch of guys, and some girls, find hot.

The noise is deafening as we continue to shout are lungs out. Come tomorrow we are all going to have tinnitus and raw throats but in this one moment we don’t care.

“Come on!” “Get em girl!” “Let’s do it!” “Wooooh!” are just some of the shouts I hear before it all gets jumbled together as the ball gets snapped. 

It’s like a pack of Titans are running into the protected gates of Mount Olympus as they try desperate to get through. Fear strikes through the whole crowd as we see one break through and makes a run to get our girl who is moments away from making contact with the football.

It's like slow motion as we see our opponents arm stretch out and just make contact with our kicker’s leg.  

However, what we don’t know is if the contact was made before or after the kick was made. The only thing we can do it see the ball continue to sail across the night sky before slowly losing momentum and altitude as is begins to fall.

“It’s not gonna make it” Gale gasps but I can’t tear my eyes away the ball continues to move forward.

It’s the whoop of joy from the young ball catcher behind the field goal post that grabs our attention before the refs raise their hands up, signaling that the kick is good.

The student body goes wild as we all start jumping up in down in celebration, not even caring if the bleachers collapse do to the weight of it all. We become flooded in a high from the win and before I can stop myself my body flings itself onto Peeta whose arms secure me tightly. My legs go around his waist for support before he uses them to lift me up slightly as I punch my fist into the air in triumph along with him. I am well aware that old Peeta would not have been able to do this let alone have the confidence to hold me up like this.

It takes a second for us to catch the compromising position we are in, but Peeta just smiles and I return it before he gracefully helps me down. Everyone else is too wrapped up in their own celebrations to notice as the shouts of triumph eventually begin to die down before the exodus of the stands begin.

We are all having fun and making our way through another shortcut to our cars that requires us to go behind the bleachers as the guys basically replay the games mentioning the highlights as I do my best to feign interest. We won, does anything else really need to be said?

Luckily Peeta doesn’t seem to be contributing too much to the conversation as we continue to walk together and share smiles with each other. He takes out a stick of gum and he catches my eye. “Want to go splitsies?” he jokes and I just shrug and accept. I am trying to slow down my rapidly growing heart rate that has nothing to do with the win.

He is about to ask me something when we hear them.

“There those pansy ass cowards are!” comes the slightly slurred voice of one of three drunk guys from before with his two goons next to him.

“Leave us alone and don’t be sore losers” Cato yells back at them.

“You hear that boys, they’re calling us losers” the guy continues as he reaches into his back pocket.

“Did you see the scoreboard?” Gloss returns lightly but I don’t think they are coherent enough to hear him.

“Were going to teach you some manners” the guy continues as the other two mimic him and take something out of their back pockets.

My whole body goes stiff as I see the light shimmer off the blades. Then it feels like I got hit in the gut with something heavy and I get pushed back and my vision gets caught off.

It takes me a second to realize that it is Peeta’s arm that grabbed me and I am safely secure behind his massive upper body, but that doesn’t give me much comfort seeing as that he is still exposed. I can still see the blades as well and it once again take me a moment to contemplate what the plastered guys are holding.

It’s not a switchblade or any other type of gangster like weaponry. I am not sure whether to laugh or keep quiet seeing as they are still dangerous weapons. The weapon of choice that currently has all of us, or mostly the guys seeing as they have taken after Peeta and put us in back, is quite bizarre. They are holding freaking steak knives! 

“Easy there guys. No one wants any trouble. And no one is calling you anything” Peeta starts and I want to tell him to shut up seeing as the three now all have their eyes on him.

“Oh, so now you are saying we are nothing!?” the other guy shouts. Their reasoning is mind boggling and I’m hoping they are so drunk that they just pass out right here and now.

“Why would you say that? Of course your something. Don’t you hear the respect in my voice? If not I apologize. If you don’t believe me look into my eyes you can see the truth” Peeta continues as I watch the three drunkards squint their eyes as Peeta continues to be friendly and also very bizzare himself as he starts speaking in very long winded speech.

“We have been rivals for forever and no matter what, that is not going to change. Next year a new generation is going to be right back here and we are going to be competing to see who will reign supreme. In the long run tonight really didn’t mean a thing. I mean year after year after year after year after year our two schools will continue to challenge each other and we will compete again and again and again and again and again. For years to come we will compete on the field and compete and compete. You know what I mean?” Peeta asks and I think something is getting to me because I don’t understand him.

“What?” the other guy asks him.

“Are you okay?” Peeta whispers to them so they can just barely hear it.

“What?” the guy asks again “Speak up” he shouts with a confused expression.

“I said are you okay!” Peeta practically shouts.

“We’re fine! Why!?” the leader shouts back.

“Because it looks like you are losing control of the knife in your hand!” Peeta shouts “I repeat it looks like you are losing your grip on that sharp knife in your hand!”

“What are you talking about? Our grips fine” one of the others slurs as he raises his own knife and I feel like they are getting fed up and about to strike.

I am shocked when I see the three start to shake when they fall to the ground, trembling and convulsing with two tiny wires coming out of their back and connecting to the taser guns of officer Darius and two other officers behind them.

They go over and take off the tasers before reading the three of them their rights and arresting them.

“Nice stalling Mellark. Sorry it took so long but we needed a clear shot. I’m really glad you gave us the heads up about them earlier. We got held back tailing them when the crowd dispersed” Darius tells us. He’s a young officer who is friend’s with Sewda, the two became good friends through wrestling, and is kind of like another protective brother to Peeta. 

He likes me through association and is never short on teasing the two us as well. He is a bit of a joker which makes it that more surprising to see him so serious and orderly as two more newly arrived officers are on the scene. 

We all are breathing small breaths of relief before they take our statements as well as others who saw the incident took place. Besides leaving us all a little rattled we are all fine and free to go. We hear about an after party but our mood to celebrate has vanished after the small scare. We all just relax and unwind in the parking lot and I zone out until a small wreckingball rocks into me in the form of Prim.

“Katniss! I just heard. Are you okay?” she asks and then looks over me before I can answer.

“I’m fine little duck. Mr. Knight in shining armor here defended me” I manage to joke before looking at Peeta and she justs seems to realize he was there along with everyone else and throws him into an embrace as well.

Prim stays by my side for the rest of the night as we unwind till most all the cars leave before we head back home ourselves. Peeta drives me and Prim back, Rue’s parents took her home, and the ride is rather quiet causing me to replay the scene back in my head. 

The more I think about it the more a tad bit of anger starts to blossom. Peeta pushing me back while I was scared stiff, Peeta grabbing their attention while they had knives pulled, Peeta seeing the officers, Peeta keeping them talking, Peeta raising his voice, the would be attackers getting irritated at Peeta. What the hell did he think he was doing!? Sure things turned out alright, but that may not have been the case. Peeta could have been…

I have to stop that train of thought as I look out the window and suddenly the image of mom comes into my head causing me only more distress. Damn him. Damn him for making me feel like this. It’s not me. I am not just some helpless girl. By the time we get home I am borderline furious.

We get out and of course Peeta walks us the short distance to the front before Prim gives him a hug of thanks before I tell her to go inside. She gives one last look to us before doing so.

Peeta waits for her to close the door before turning to me. “What’s the matter?” he asks probably knowing that I am in a fowl mood just by the way I look. It’s Peeta so of course he can read emotions. It almost gets me more angry at him that he can’t come up with the reason of why I am so angry in the first place.

“What do you think!?” I reply a little too harshly but I don’t care at this point.

“If I had to guess I’d say it was something to do with experience after the game” he replies neutrally and I can tell that he is holding back so as to not upset me more. It just irritates me more that he is able to keep so calm after what transpired at the game.

“You threw yourself in front of me like a sacrificial lamb! What the hell Peeta!” I curse at him.

“Katniss wait...”

“No you wait. You wanted to know what was wrong so here it is! We were supposed to be celebrating...” He was supposed to ask me if he could see me in private for a moment and then we’d make good use of our minty fresh breath... I think to myself briefly before throwing such a juvenile thought out the window “But then we get caught by those lunatics. Any reasonable person should have been more shocked, should have been scared stiff! Then you just keep rattling them and putting yourself on their radar so they keep their attention in our direction...” I pause for a second as I try to compose myself.

It looks like realization dawns in his eyes before he takes a couple steps forward “Oh god. I put you in more danger. Ohh Katniss I am so sorry I didn’t think that-” he tries to finish as he almost clears the gap between us.

“No you idiot! You were protecting me!” I tell him and for the first time I can remember I hit him in his chest as my walls start to come tumbling down and he looks confused. The only thing that gives me solace is his chest being as hard as a rock so I know I didn’t hurt him. “You did nothing about protecting yourself! Did you even think about your own protection? I thought we were best friends who were supposed to watch out for one another. Watch each others back. But you didn’t let me!” 

I pause for a moment as I deflate into the ground. I think I figured out the real reason I am so mad. “...But who am I kidding...I am a lousy friend who was scared stiff and could do nothing as you took control over the whole situation...you deserve better” the last words come out unexpected and it makes me feel awful. I feel awful because the words are true.

“Katniss! No, no, no, no!” he replies urgently before whisking me up in his arms, holding me tight and steady so I don’t have to worry about my legs collapsing from the revelation. “I know this year has been different but don’t you forgot for a second how much you protected me in past years. The name calling, the teasing, that all hurt me way more than I ever let on and the only thing that kept me safe was you”. 

He tells me and it only helps a little because I figured he hurt more than he showed but for this to be his first time saying it out loud does help. The fact still remains however that I was powerless to keep him safe tonight. 

“But I never protected you from crazy people with-” but then he cuts me off.

“Katniss we have never been in a predicament like that before!...or at least you haven’t” he tells me and I look up at him with wide eyes. 

“That’s another Finnick and me story for later, but speaking of, you didn’t see him but he was well aware Darius was there and was more than willing to take over the banter if I had let him. I didn’t blindly throw myself into the mix and I had a bit of a plan” he reassures me, which kind of makes me feel bad about my earlier comments.

So I look down, not really being able to do anything else in his tight embrace, that I don’t even remember returning, but sure enough my own arms are secured to him. My eyes meet back with his when I feel his soft warm touch of his hand lift my chin up slowly. “And get any thoughts of you being helpless out the door because you gave me strength to fight through my own fears. You are the strongest girl I know” he continues and gets me to smile.

“And I also have to confess that I did have a plan...However, I’d do it all again even without a plan if it meant keeping you safe. I’m sorry but that’s just how it is” he tells me softly and I swear there is nothing else I want to do then to kiss him senseless, disregarding the fact that I am not sold on his overprotectiveness of me unless I can return it to him.

The moment finally comes when nothing more needs to be said as our heads move close, our lips on a direct crash course for the other, mere inches apart from contact, our eyes start to close and then “Katniss!” my father’s voice rings out.

We both break apart like we have been caught doing something very bad and I look over to see my stunned father who recovers quickly.

“Oh sorry, uhh...Prim just told me about tonight. I wanted to make sure you..the two of you were alright... sorry that I ugh, startled you” my dad stammers out, very unlike himself.

“No worries Mr. Everdeen, we were just uhhh, trying to figure what exactly happened. I think we got it down and are all finished” Peeta quasi lies in his state of panic and by the look dad is giving him I think he might know that Peeta is fibbing.

“After tonight you will be calling me Jack, okay Peeta?” he tells him and Peeta just nods. “Katniss if you two are done do you mind if I have a word with Peeta alone?” he asks and I just look to Peeta who gives me a smile that I am hoping he means is alright before I nod my head and get inside where I see Prim is spying through the window.

“Mind giving them some privacy?” I ask my sister when I get in but she just smiles “Nope, I don’t mind not giving them privacy, besides, the way that you two were holding onto to each other...I am keeping watch for Peeta’s own safety” she responds.

“Dad trusts Peeta” I tell her, he still does right?.

“Katniss I am sure that he does, but he is till a father to his two ‘princesses’ you know” she replies and suddenly I am wondering if it was the wrong decision to let the two of them be out there alone together as my mind goes spiraling into horrible outcomes. 

Dad yelling at Peeta, dad banning Peeta from ever coming by the house, from seeing me at school, from seeing me at all. Dad forcing Peeta to fire me. Knowing Peeta he’d probably oblige if my dad asked. The visual of the two of them throwing punches gets thrown into the mix and I feel like I might start to hyperventilate.

I am broken out of my thought process at Prim’s exclamation.

“What!? What happened?” I ask her.

“Nothing bad. Dad just gave Peeta a hug. Oh he is coming back in!” Prim squeaks as she jets away from the window.

“Why don’t you head upstairs, I have a feeling Dad and I are going to have our own talk” I tell her and she nods before scampering upstairs. 

Dad walks in an closes the door lightly before turning and tossing me a small smile.

“How’d the talk go?” I ask him, hoping for good news.

“Pretty good” he replies, again with a  smile before I move over to him and give him an irritated look that shows I would like for him to go on and cut down on the humor.

“Relax honey, gosh that look reminds me of your mother” he continues “I just wanted to thank Peeta, man to man, for saving my baby girl’s life and keeping her protected”. My guard drops at this and relief floods through me as I give my dad a hug. 

“He was a little too protecting” I mumble as dad hugs me back and keeps me close. 

“Oh I know. That’s why I lightly scolded him as well for his rash actions” he adds.

“Dad, you didn’t” I gasp, really hoping that he refrained from giving Peeta a hard time.

“Of course I did” he replies. “I asked him to try and hold back and be safe and careful. I told him I wanted my family to be safe”.

Are my worst fears coming true? Did he really tell Peeta something that will most likely cause him to try and stay away from us to ‘protect’ us? I ask the unasked question when I look up to my dad’s amused face.

“I told him he is the closest thing I have to a son and I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt” 

I don’t know why but the floodgates burst and between the kind words to Peeta and the image of mom coming back into play and just the night in general, I lose it as I begin to sob into him as he continues to hold me close. “I wish mom was still here”.

“I know sweety, me too...me too” he tells me as he rubs my back and calms me greatly. 

We both hear the small sniffle from a top of the stairs and call for Prim to come down as well before we are all locked in an embrace.

We might not be a full fledged family...but one thing's for certain... when it comes to the amount of love, support, protection and comfort... no other family can match ours when it comes to times like these.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
